Teeth and Claws (NW Episode 4.3)
Teeth and Claws is the third episode of the fourth season of Primeval:New World.From a production standpoint it was the first episode of season four to be co written. As with the previous two seasons which see some sort of the sabre toothed cat family appear,this story featured Sabre tooth cat once again and concludes the long running feud with them and the team. Synopsis An anomaly opens up in farmland territory putting Vancouver's main crop supply at stake,but will the team cope as they go into the incursion without Toby and Charlie who is at the hospital receiving treatment. Plot In a cabin a group of people are discussing the state of Vancouver's crop supply when an anomaly appears. In the tank,Jay tells the team that he has had to send Toby home because she was ill and that Charlie will be late, later on he tells the team that the Wise Woman is causing problems and that even though they are not facing her directly she may still be a threat. At the doctors,the doctors reveal to Charlie that he is ok for the meantime but an operation will have to happen soon or he'll die,the doctor then reveals the tests are confirmed the chemotherapy has made the tumour smaller and stable for the meantime. At the Tank,the detection device goes of alerting the team to the incursion and they go there where the find the anomaly and tires to lock it but the device has been broken,Jay tires to fix it when the group of people from the cabin arrive demanding to know what they are doing on government property,where Sonia shows them the legal documents to confirm they are supposed to be there to then a roar come through the anomaly and once member goes to investigate even though Mad and Jay protest who is still trying to fix the anomaly locking device. Then he is pulled through by a giant claw and them a Megatherium peers through the anomaly roaring in the process,Jay decides to follow with Mac close behind,Sam tries to follow but Sonia stops her. In prehistoric North America, the Megatherium is seen eating the man alive and the two decide there is nothing they can do and prepare to return when they see a Sabre toothed cat crawl through the anomaly and fear of a pack nearby. Then as the two go back through behind the anomaly the pack is waiting as they enter they give the Megatherium a wide birth and go through. In the present day,Jay and Mac attempt to get the baby back through and get the locking mechanism working but then the pack come roaring through attacking the staff and then drag there bodies back through the anomaly. But the team relies the baby has not gone back through and attempt to get it back through but it's mother attacks them and attempts to attack Sam but fail when Jay shoots it,then another man arrive and claims to be the boss of the killed men,Sonia checks his ID card and it claims he is Brett Kinsella,Jay then explains what has happened and he is shocked. At the doctors Charlie once tires to get funds for his operation and tries to contact his mother in the UK and then call the A.R.C but fail leaving him no hope but the doctor offers to help him and then Charlie gets a message from the team and the doctor goes back to his room where he contacts somebody. At the incursion,Brett is briefed of what has happened where he says he was here as part of a conference to deal with Vancouver's dwindling crop supply as no rain has fallen for months even though it is during the rainy season. Later on the mother and baby sabre tooth cats are still unconscious and the team get them back through and the anomaly is locked,then Brett smirks causing Sam to become suspicious then Brett says he needs to go back to his cabin and collects files once there then as the team follow and once Brett leaves they spot a dead sabre tooth cat this alarms Brett who says he did not know anything of this and tries to leave but Jay stops him and says he will have to remain here until he is properly questioned but Brett continues to claim he must go back to his department and inform them of the developments but Jay continues to say he must remain here and does to with Sam. At the anomaly Sonia is collecting data from the anomaly and discovers it is high in non deadly radiation and a high fluctuation rate this alarms her and she being to file the data. At the doctors,Charlie is happy that the doctor will provide the funds for his operation and is not suspicious at all but the doctor is up to something then Jay calls him and he leaves. At the tank, results come back to confirm the sabre toothed cat was poisoned and Jay is quick to figure out Brett was responsible and dash to help Sam who they can not contact nor Sonia. At the cabin Sam is with Brett and confronts him about what he knew regarding the sabre toothed cat where Sam says she knew and is responsible for the death of the creature and then she notices two tubes of poison and she pressures him to revealing that she used poison to kill the creature and he planned the death of the others he met at the meeting,this angers Brett and grabs the only remaining unused tube and pushes Sam over and pinches her nose leaving her to open her mouth gasping for breath and Brett prepares to open the lid and tip the poison in her mouth but us knock over the head is a piece of glass by Charlie who helps Sam up to her feet and picks up the poison screwing the lid up in the process and reveals he was looking for them and heard a commotion and then picked up and piece of glass and then Jay,Sonia, and Mac arrive relieved that Sam is okay. About half an hour later Sonia reveals a theory that the anomaly is controlling the weather and that is the reason why there has been a long drought however Charlie points out that the anomaly only appeared today but Sonia then reveals the anomaly is on a fault line and the anomaly is ending signals like when animals calls signals to contact each other this concerns Jay. The next day,Jay questions Brett in hospital who reveals that he is an accompliss of the Wise Woman and Jay leaves. Later on Charlie reveals he has a brain tumour and that the doctor is giving funds to pay for the operation this shocks Jay but becomes curious as to why the doctor would fund the operation so contacts Jay. Characters *Jay Cross *Sonia Lawn *Mac Rendall *Samantha Sedaris *Charlie Rickson *Brett (Uncredited) Creatures *Sabre Toothed Cat *Megatherium Setting *Cross Photonics *Unnamed desert *Clinic Trivia *Since the Sabre Toothed Cat and Megatherium only appear for about 15 minutes this episode is a creature lite episode the first time any episode of the franchise is a lite episode. Cancelled Story Idea *Initially the episode was to feature around Charlie and see Charlie's mother. However the script was changed when disagreements in production resulted in the script being changed altogether. Gallery Cd.jpg|Charlie at the doctors S4p3.jpg|The poster for the episode Megl.jpg|The Megatherium eats the business man body Dcs.jpg|The Cabin and Sabre toothed cat corpse in the dessert. Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 4 Episodes Category:Cancelled story ideas